


Mulder Conducts an Experiment

by DanaScully77



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaScully77/pseuds/DanaScully77
Summary: "Scully, how quick do you think it would take for me to make you wet?”A collection of short fictions that mirrors my other collection. This one will center around Mulder's devious behavior. Ideas and reviews always welcome.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	1. Testing an Experiment

“Scully, how quick do you think it would take for me to make you wet?”

It was a simple question. A simple request. One that Mulder was very keen to put to the test, but Scully had shot him down each and every time.

The first time, when he originally posed the question, was when they were on a case. She had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a robe, fleeting around the motel room while she combed her hair.

His question had stopped her in her tracks and she had quirked an eyebrow in his direction. “Mulder, we are on a case. You shouldn’t even be in my room.”

And that was the end to that conversation.

She had kicked him out shortly thereafter when he tried to convince her that no one would know. 

The second time he posed his question was when they were at her mother’s house. Maggie had left them alone upstairs to rummage through Scully’s old bedroom, on the hunt for her high school yearbook.

When she bent over to look under her childhood bed, Mulder had run his hand down the back of her thigh.

“Mulder, we don’t have enough time for this. My mother will be back shortly.”

She was right, of course. Margaret Scully had returned seconds later, carrying two glasses of iced tea she had made.

The third time was in their office at work and Mulder should have known she would turn him down.

“Come on, Scully. People rarely come to visit us. It will be quick; I just know it.” The waggle of his eyebrows had earned him a warning glare.

“Mulder, no.”

Enough said. Case closed.

He tried again a few more times after that. At the mall in the dressing room, in the car parked outside of his apartment building, in her kitchen after making dinner. But each and every time Scully had come prepared with a reason as to why they couldn’t put his theory to the test.

“Mulder, there are other patrons here. Get out.”

“Mulder, your building attendant is outside having a smoke and could see us.”

“Mulder, I’m hungry.”

Her reasoning always began with his name, her voice laced with exasperation and he was starting to think that he would never know the answer to his question.

Which is why, when it finally happens, he is taken by surprise.

They are on his couch, watching a movie that she absolutely cannot stand, when Scully suddenly hikes her skirt up and pulls her panties down her legs.

“Now or never.”

Her words stun Mulder and he almost misses the mischievous grin that graces her features for half a millisecond. But he doesn’t miss it. He sees it and instantly recognizes why she is allowing him to put his question to the test tonight.

Scully wants to know the answer, too.

She has the entire time. Ever since the question first left Mulder’s lips.

But _oh_.

His little scientist is smart. Is too fucking intelligent and greedy. She wants _precise_ answers.

And he realizes now that the testing conditions hadn't been right all those other times. The motel room, her mother’s house, their office, each and every place was wrong to conduct his experiment. Scully had already been turned on those times and her already blooming arousal would skew the results.

He glances back at the television and sees the sci-fi movie that she utterly loathes still playing across the screen. Her eyes have never wavered from it and he smirks at the testing conditions she has put in place.

Sitting on his couch after a shitty day at work, with left-over cold pizza on the counter, watching a movie she despises, Scully is bone-fucking-dry.

Oh, how he loves his wicked little red-headed scientist.

And so that night is the night that he finally gets the answer to his question.

_“Scully, how quick do you think it would take for me to make you wet?”_

Three minutes and forty-seven seconds.

Three minutes and forty-seven seconds for Scully to go from bone dry and unaroused, to dripping fucking wet and horny.

Three minutes and forty-seven seconds for her wetness to leak out of her and onto the couch, filling the room with her needy scent.

Three minutes and forty-seven seconds to caress her thighs, whisper naughty things against her pubic bone, and watch as her pussy eagerly responses.

_Three minutes and forty-seven seconds._

At least when one Fox Mulder is involved.


	2. Pushing the limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating this fic to include more one-shot collections. Pure smut and nothing else.
> 
> "She is definitely going to die. And her cause of death? Mulder’s cock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulder tests Scully's limits. Is she able to come again? He's going to find out.

When Mulder slips into her, Scully is positive that Clyde Bruckman got her fortune wrong.

She is definitely going to die. And her cause of death? Mulder’s cock.

His mouth and tongue have already worked her over four times tonight and her body is limp, spent, and satiated. But as he thrusts hard, buried deep inside of her, she realizes that he is going to try for a fifth.

“Mulder, fuck.” Scully growls, hands grabbing at the sheets beneath her exhausted body.

“You’re so tight, Scully. Tight and slick and wet.”

“ _Jesus._ ” She is going to hell for sure with the amount that she takes his name in vain. But _dear god_ Mulder is making her want to say fifty hail Marys. 

“I love making you come apart.” Mulder continues, lips now pressing against the side of her neck to suck on that one spot that he knows makes her knees weak and her clit ache.

“Motherfuc—.” Words cut off on a strangled moan when Mulder’s shaft strokes into her g-spot.

“That’s it, Scully. Good girl.”

Scully cannot even find the strength to hold onto Mulder as he fucks her. Instead, her arms lay at her sides with her hands nestled into the sheets, and her legs lay limp on either side of his thrusting frame. It must look ridiculous, the visual of her wilted body under his solid, thrusting one, and she is glad they are in her bed and not his. She does not need her mirrored reflection staring down at her right now.

Sweat is dripping in every crevice and Scully can feel Mulder’s chest sliding against her stomach on each deliciously torturous thrust. Her head tips back against the pillow she managed to land on and Mulder moves to lick the bead of sweat from her clavicle.

“I should have been fucking you like this since we met.” He sucks her earlobe into her ear and bites down softly. Scully whimpers, tipping her head to the side to give him more room to lick.

“Mulder, if you… _oh my god_ … fuck me like this… _ahh_ … all the time, I won’t ever be able to walk.”

“I’ll buy you a wheelchair.” He teases, pushing his right arm under her hips to angle her higher. The action lets him move more freely in and out of her dripping sex and he increases the pace.

Scully’s whimpers turn into full-on moans and groans and she briefly wonders if it is scientifically possible to be split in half from a good fucking.

Mulder chuckles against her ear. “Please tell me you’re not thinking about vaginal tearing right now.”

Scully gasps and meets his cocky grin as he hovers above her. “Did I say that out loud?”

“Yes.” Mulder’s smirk grows even wider at the knowledge that Scully can’t control her inner thoughts. She truly is putty in his hands right now.

He kisses her lips softly before dropping his free arm to his elbow next to her body. It presses every slick inch of their bodies together and Mulder uses the position to his advantage, grinding his pelvis against her clit with each downward stroke.

A string of explicit words and Mulder’s name tumble from her lips at an octave she hardly recognizes.

Her hands manage to leave the bedspread and she throws her arms around his neck to hold on with all the strength she has left. His chest is rubbing against her hard and swollen nipples, and Scully is pretty sure her hips are going to be bruised from the force of his pounding.

Her entire body feels like it’s engulfed in flames, the burning embers sparking with each pulse of his body.

When he shoves himself deeply into her and stays there, grinding against her cunt, Scully screams. Her entire body is over sensitized and she isn’t sure how much longer she can handle before it becomes too much. The pleasure almost overbearing in its intensity.

“I want you to come for me.” Mulder husks, lips once again finding her neck.

“I don’t think I can.”

“Try.” Mulder whispers, moving to kiss her lips.

The kiss is brief as Scully rips her lips from his to take in deep gulps of air. He is truly pushing her to her limits tonight and Scully realizes that if she does come, there is a high chance that she’ll faint during the process.

“Fuck!” She screams again when Mulder removes his arm from under her body and worms it between their chests to cup one of her breasts. His thumb strokes over her nipple and white dots begin to flicker across her eyesight.

“That’s it, baby.” Mulder coos into her ear, teeth nipping at the soft spot behind her lobe.

Scully’s words slowly slip into a stream of unintelligible mumbles and small shakes begin to take over her entire body. His cock feels like it’s reaching impossible places inside of her and despite the odds, she feels an orgasm looming.

“Muldah!” His name molds with a deep moan and Scully’s eyes roll back into her head.

“I can’t wait to hear you scream.” Mulder growls, feeling his own pleasure threatening to take over. He is hard and pulsing inside of her cunt and he grunts with the exertion to keep fucking her. “Come, Scully. I’ll be right there with you.”

Her climax comes with a vengeance, slamming into her body. Scully does scream, her shrieks of pleasure sounding a bit strained from the force of the fifth orgasm. Her nails bite into Mulder’s back and pull, leaving thick and angry red marks down his spine. It just adds to the experience and Scully babbles incoherently when she feels his come shoot deep inside of her before her world goes black.

The next thing she knows, Mulder is sitting next to her on the bed, a cold cloth pressed to her forehead.

“There you are.” Mulder says softly and kisses her cheek.

Her eyes blink a few times before they settle on Mulder. “I passed out.”

“Yes.” Mulder tries to keep the pleased grin from his face, wanting to make sure she is okay first, but can’t help it when Scully rolls her eyes at him. “Have you ever done that before?”

Scully shakes her head bashfully and moans quietly when she tries to shift in the bed. Her limbs feel like jelly and are heavy against the sheets. “Bath.” She whispers, feeling his cum spilling out of her. And then on an afterthought, “carry me.”

Mulder laughs and scoops her into his arms. “Anything for my good girl.”

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to smack you.” Scully grumbles into his chest.

Mulder just laughs again and kisses her sweaty forehead on the way to the bathroom.


	3. Mulder, No. Mulder, Yes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder gives Scully a hickey. 
> 
> “My chest looks like I got attacked by a sucker fish.”

Mulder growls as he stares at his reflection in the mirror in Scully’s bathroom.

“Scully!” He hollers and waits with his arms folded across his chest until she enters the room.

“Mulder, what’s wr—.” Her question cuts off when her eyes land on his chest. Red and purple bite marks litter his torso, some of them already starting to fade to blue and green from where she bruised his skin.

Scully’s eyes flash up to his and she bites her bottom lip, taking a step back as he steps toward her.

“My chest looks like I got attacked by a sucker fish.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

Her quip earns her an eyebrow raise from Mulder and another step in her direction. Her ass meets the side of the door frame and she attempts to turn into the bedroom. However, Mulder is faster than her and grabs her wrist, pulling her back into the bathroom and trapping her against the side of the sink.

“I think it’s only fair I’m allotted at least one.” Mulder husks, lips skimming her neck.

“Mulder, no.” It’s one of her many rules. No bite marks.

“Fair is fair, Scully.” He mutters, tongue licking the spot he plans to claim as his.

“No one will be able to see yours.” She counters even as her head tips slightly to the side.

“But there are more of them and you haven’t seen him back yet.”

He pulls away from Scully and turns, showing her his back. It is covered in nail marks, scrapes, and some faint bruising from where she grabbed him too hard. All in all, the top half of his body looks like it went through a blender with the blades set to shred.

Her eyes are wide when he turns back to her, lifting her until she is sitting on the sink’s counter. His hands land on her thighs, spreading her so that he can step between them and his lips immediately return to the spot on the side of her neck.

“Mulder, no.” She warns again, hands feebly pushing against his chest.

“Mulder, yes.” He mumbles and grabs her hands, trapping them against the counter.

She grunts when his teeth first make contact with her neck, a shiver rushing down her spine. Half-heartedly, she tries to lean back to move away from his ministrations, but Mulder’s larger frame easily follows her movement.

“Mulder, it’s not cold enough to justify a turtleneck.”

“Don’t care.” He whispers, teeth gently nipping at her skin to prepare it for his upcoming assault.

“Mul – ahhh, fuck.” Scully yelps when he sucks hard on her flesh.

One of his hands leaves hers and reaches behind her neck to trap her in his hold. Unconsciously, her head tips to the side and her hips push toward the front of the counter to bring herself closer to him.

His tongue swipes over the skin that is sucked between his lips and Mulder bites down softly. Her free hand lands on his shoulder, gives a small shove, and then gives up. It falls back down next to her hip a soft moan tumbles from her lips.

Mulder is sucking on the spot that makes her clit ache and suddenly she couldn’t care less about the bruise his is leaving on her skin. Mulder smirks, tongue lapping at the enflamed spot.

“Now everyone will know that you truly are Mrs. Spooky.” He teases and gives her neck one last good suck before pulling back to observe his work.

“Oh my god.” She whispers and feels her arousal wetting her panties. His caveman-like qualities of possession are a turn-on in the right moments.

Mulder leans and kisses the mark once more before stepping back to grab his shirt from the towel rack. “Ready to go?” He taunts, leaving the bathroom as he buttons his shirt.

Scully has half the mind to rush out and jump him, but after glancing at her watch she realizes they are already going to be about ten minutes late for their meeting with Skinner. Sliding off the counter, Scully quickly grabs her foundation and attempts to cover the mark he just made. It only half works.

On her way out the door she grabs a small scarf, hoping it will pass as a fashion statement instead of an obvious indicator that she is hiding a hickey like she is sixteen years old, and vows to make Mulder pay when they get home later tonight.


	4. Visual stimulus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are not to close your eyes. Do you understand me?”
> 
> Mulder isn't the only one who likes to watch.

“You are not to close your eyes. Do you understand me?”

Scully shivers at his words and nods once. A rough pinch to her nipple startles her, body jerking off the bed.

“Use your words.” Mulder chastises, a dark smirk settling over his features.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I’ll keep my eyes open.”

“Good girl.” He purrs and soothes her nipple with the pad of his thumb.

Scully trembles beneath him, eyes fluttering slightly. When she sees the arch of his eyebrow, she opens her eyes wide. Dana Scully is not one to back down from a challenge. Especially not a challenge as delicious as this.

Mulder presses a soft kiss to her forehead before bending lower to swipe his tongue across her puckered nipple. From his vantage point on her chest, he looks up at her to catch her eyes.

“Shit.” Scully mutters. The sight of Mulder’s hot, wet tongue flicking up and down across her swollen breast is almost too much to handle. Her hands dig into the mattress beneath her body and she tries to arch her back to press him harder to her chest.

“Aren’t you eager.” Mulder taunts, backing up enough so that just his cool breath blows across her tit.

“Mulder.” It’s a low groan. A warning.

His chuckling response shivers across the tops of her breasts and her abs ripple in anticipation of his lips on her skin. Large hands grab her by the ribs and push her into the bed, soft lips dragging between her breasts.

“I love when you watch me kiss you.”

“Jesus.” Scully gasps.

“Especially when you pretend that you’re not watching me.”

Scully blushes at the implication of his words. He kisses up to her left breast, teeth scraping over the tip of her nipple. A strangled moan rumbles from Scully’s throat, eyes widening to watch as the bud becomes impossibly harder.

“I never watch you.” Scully lies, feigning innocence to see the dark expression flash across his pupils.

“Cheeky.” Mulder catches onto her plan. He pushes up to kiss her chin before dropping his lips to her ear. “You want to hear me list all the times I’ve caught you staring at us.” He doesn’t ask it as a question. The tingling goosebumps that appear across her body proof enough that he is correct in his assumption.

“Mulder.” Scully breathes his name again and spreads her thighs to settle Mulder further against her body.

Both of them groan as his cock bumps into her cunt, hips pushing harder together. With his face buried against her neck, lips pressing hot and open, she takes the opportunity to close her eyes. She allows herself to feel the sensations of his hard, taunt body holding her down, and wraps her ankles behind his knees.

As his hips grind in slow, deep circles, Scully’s eyes open again and she catches the sight of his ass in the mirror above them. Her nails rake hard and insistent down his back before cupping his tight ass. A delicious smirk flashes over her face when his ass flexes beneath her palms and she moves them to the side to see the muscles fluttering along his back.

“You’re watching me right now.” His thick, deep voice brings her back to reality and she flushes at being caught.

“You’re the one with a mirror above your bed.” Scully retorts. “And you told me not to close my eyes.”

Mulder chuckles and sucks the tendon in her neck before pushing up to look down into her sparkling eyes. His hips press hard between her thighs and the tip of his cock pushes into her clit. Scully’s eyes flutter again and she has to fight to keep them open. The pleasure pulsing from her clit travels throughout her limbs.

“The first time we properly kissed, you kept your eyes wide open.” Mulder challenges back.

Scully’s lips curl in surprise, tongue swiping across her bottom lip. “I did not.”

Mulder thrusts against her again, dragging his hips harshly against her hipbones. “Liar. We kissed in the hallway outside of our office. I convinced the security guard to give me the hardcopy of the recording before he saw it.”

Scully gasps at the realization that someone could have seen them. She hadn’t even considered the cameras in the hallway and is suddenly filled with pride that Mulder had the forethought to protect their budding relationship.

“Please tell me you don’t keep the recording with your porn tapes.”

“Those porn tapes aren’t mine.” Mulder smirks, earning an eyeroll from the redhead under him. “When I went down on you in the shower, you watched us in the bathroom mirror. I saw you wipe the fog away from the glass walls.”

Scully doesn’t try to refute that one. It’s futile anyways. She should have known that dating a master profiler would result in overanalyzing.

“The first time we fucked in your car you adjusted the rear-view mirror to watch us from the back seat.” The tip of his cock glides between her labia to tease her opening.

“I hit it with my foot when you tossed me over the console.” Scully grunts and tries to angle her hips higher to draw him inside of her.

Mulder lifts his hips a bit to tease her further before dragging his shaft back through her wetness. “When we fucked on the floor of our office, you watched yourself in the mirror on the projector.”

“Stop talking and fuck me.” Scully’s eyes flare with defiance, but a pink hue settles on her cheeks at being caught so many times.

“And you say I’m the one with a visual fetish.” Mulder teases and before she can retort his taunting he shoves his cock into her in one fluid thrust.

“Fuck!” She gasps at being properly filled.

“Watch us, Scully. Watch us as I fuck you.”

She doesn’t need to be told twice. Her eyes glue to the mirror above them and she eagerly takes in the sight of his hips pistoling against her own, his muscles tight and strained from the exertion. Her nails dig into his shoulder blades and if she squints enough she can just barely make out the indentations on his skin.

A squeal sneaks out when he suddenly hooks his arms under her knees, folding her into a cannonball position to thrust deeper. Scully latches on the best she can and bites her lip at the image reflecting down at her.

“Mulder.” She whispers in awe.

“Tell me, Scully.” His lips are sucking at any inch of skin he can manage. Her neck, her ears, her lips, the back of her calves, her toes. Anything is fair game as he drives them toward their releases.

“I’m so small under you.”

Her answer surprises him momentarily. Normally, this comment would be a bad thing. Any attention to her size or femininity is strictly off limits to Special Agent Dana Scully. But her voice doesn’t sound mad or frustrated or displeased. In fact, it sounds almost reverent.

“Do you want to be on top?” Mulder asks.

“No.” Her response is immediate. Arms circle around his neck to drive him closer to her body. “Keep fucking me.”

He gets it now. Scully is getting visual proof of their devotion to one another. Of the trust that she puts in him. She is small under him and yet, she doesn’t feel threatened.

Mulder’s heart nearly bursts out of his chest.

“I love you.” He whispers against her lips. The gentle, soft words a stark contrast to the speed and velocity in which he is pounding into her.

“I know.” She breathes and angles his head to the side so that she can continue watching them in the mirror.

It doesn’t take her long to come. The visual stimulus combined with his body and his voice all shatter her into an earth-quaking climax. Mulder follows shortly thereafter and rolls off of her to stare up at their satiated bodies.

“We should buy a video camera.”

A smack lands on Mulder’s chest, but the grin on Scully’s face lets him know he should ask again in the future.


End file.
